Fire Burns Blue
by BlackOwl15
Summary: Two draenei brothers celebrate a job well done. It soon leads to an encounter neither would forget. Gay, lemons, slash, yaoi, etc. Brotherly love.
A/N: So, saw an image, gave me idea, friend thought I should go with it. This is the result. PwP I guess. YOU BEEN WARNED! Also, if this does ok, I may consider doing more WoW stuff.

 **Fire Burns Blue**

Ravi grabbed the mug off the wooden table, bringing up to take a swig of it before making it crash down hard and let the amber mead slosh over the sides of the tankard. Raising his blue skinned arm up, he dragged it across his lips to wipe away any remaining alcohol on his lips and white goatee. Bringing his arm down, he stroked over his chin tentacles, the outside ones thicker and longer than the inside. With a sigh, he closed his glowing sky blue eyes and dragged a hand over his white hair, bound back in a pony tail behind his crested horns. It had come somewhat loose as the evening had worn on. His tail twitched at the tip, the gold ring on it leading up to the plates on his thick tail base. The black hooves of his race dragged a bit along the ground as he readjusted his position, mind swimming a bit as he opened his eyes to look at his mug and take another guzzle of the mead.

Ravi was a draenei, one that had followed Velen off of their home world and onto Azeroth. Most of those that had stayed became corrupted, something that didn't really irk the warrior. It did at times bother his paladin brother Gagan. Speaking of which, Ravi's pointed ears picked up on the paladin's drinking as he looked up to his brother. Gagan was darker skinned than Ravi was, though they did share some facial features that could show they were blood related. Their crests were different though, Gagan's being more like a four pointed star with the bottom part cut off. He had a strip of beard running between his tentacles, though all his were about the same size in width and length and above his lip was a thin white mustache. White hair like Ravi's was hanging from Gagan's head, though unlike his younger brother, Gagan's was pulled back and clasped in a ring before being braided with an ornament in a shape similar to an axe, a gem in the middle with points like a star pushing out from the gem. Ravi had seen it enough times to know what it looked like with only his brother's front side facing him.

Typically he didn't drink like this, nor did his older brother, but recently Ravi and Gagan, along with another few people, helped Chen Stormstout infiltrate his family's brewery in Pandaria and reclaim it from Geo Stormstout. Having acquired a decent amount of gold, they agreed to celebrate a little at Halfhill's inn. A couple of beer mugs, two of them dropped out before the third left after a little more time. The inn keepers themselves had retired to their house a little down the way, allowing the two brothers to enjoy the somewhat enclosed structure to themselves.

Ravi had to admit, in his somewhat drunk state, his mind was weaving from thought to thought, though one did stand out a bit. He was horny. After a few weeks on the road without any form of privacy, he really needed to let a load out. His already flushed cheeks deepened in their purple color as he thought of that. He really shouldn't be thinking of sex at a time like this. Shaking his head as he shrugged, Ravi pushed the chair back and stood up, wobbling a bit as he groaned.

"I think I've had a bit too much to drink."

Gagan's lips turned up at the edges, a smile appearing as he stood with the aid of the table. "Aye, as have I a bit. Come, let us head up to bed."

Arms around each other, Ravi and his older brother struggled up the wooden stairs that creaked under their heavy bodies, toned and muscular from years of fighting and training. The landing was something Ravi originally worried about, but after the innkeepers jumped up and down on it, the draenei was convinced it was safe enough for him and Gagan. Upon reaching the upper level with the double beds, Gagan spoke up.

"Do you need any help undressing for sleep Ravi?"

The young draenei's face flushed once more as he contemplated the offer. "N-no, I'll be fine. Do you?"

"Nay brother, no reason to strip off my clothing."

Ravi bit his lower lip as either arousal or alcohol clouded his judgement and he blurted out, "Your body is enough reason to."

Gagan froze before he turned around, a tense air filling the space of the inn. The glowing blue was dimmed due to the older draenei's eyes being lidded as he spoke. "What was that?"

Ravi felt his blood turn cold at the look, believing to have made Gagan angry. "N-nothing brother!"

Gagan strode quickly to Ravi, standing somewhat taller than the young draenei as Ravi stiffened, forced to look up at his brother. They were standing quite close now, he could smell the alcohol on his brother's breath. "Repeat yourself Ravi."

Ravi had never been able to refuse his brother, not when he was like this. "Y-you have a n-nice body, is all."

"And why do you say that?"

"I…" The young draenei flushed hard, swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't say, not to Gagan, not to his brother.

"Have you pleasured yourself to the thought of my body?"

Ravi couldn't speak, only have his mouth gape as his eyes widened in shock. How could he know?! "H-how-"

"I've heard your late night fun. I'm not always asleep you know."

The young draenei was shaking a little. "I-it's not what you think! Y-you just-"

"Am your type, right?" Gagan inched his face closer, Ravi could feel his brother's warm breath on his face now. An even deeper flush, heart beating faster and harder than ever before. It was wrong, they shouldn't, it was against everything they had known, it was-

A gentle brush. That was all it was and the door was open. Their lips pressed against one another's harder this time, hungrier. They split for only a moment before muscle bound arms encircled the other as each head tilted one way, lips pressed hard as they kissed with a ferocious hunger. Ravi's hands slipped under Gagan's shirt, feeling up the corded back of his older brother as his other lightly stroked along the plates on Gagan's tail. One of Gagan's hand ghosted up his backside, making Ravi shiver in excitement as the two made out, the other hand though grabbed his firm buttock eliciting a gasp from the younger draenei as he broke away from the passionate kissing.

Ravi felt his tunic being lifted from his brother's hands, understanding flowing swiftly as he helped the older draenei get him half undressed. Quickly, Ravi followed suit in helping Gagan out of his own tunic, both now discarded as they pressed against one another again, frantic in their desire for each other. Gagan's hands ran over his backside, feeling over Ravi's smooth muscles as they descended to his lower back before resting them on his ass. The young warrior's hands rubbed up and down his brother's chest, feeling over the smooth pectorals and abs, pleasantly surprised to feel the cool metal of nipple rings with a crystal design to hang at the bottom. It was just like Ravi's own piercings and he knew it caused tremendous pleasure to himself, so he tested it with the older paladin's. A simple tug to one made the darker draenei gasp and squeeze Ravi's buttocks, making the young draenei groan into the kiss, tongues lightly wrestling each other for dominance. Ravi's hands traveled down, feeling over the fuzz under the navel as his hands fumbled with his brother's belt before pushing down his trousers. As they pulled away, Gagan's hands pushed down Ravi's own trousers, leaving the two in only trunks as their cheeks were purple from blood rush.

Gagan took a step back as the young draenei kicked his trousers off to some spot on the floor. Ravi's eyes drifted down from his brother's flushed face, breathing heavily already in arousal as he saw the soft yellow rings and purple crystal of the piercings before drifting lower. Over the abs to the navel before he saw a thin mattering of white hairs that grew thicker and spread out before it was concealed under the material of the undergarments. A very sizable lump was pressing out the crotch of the trunks, the erection clearly evident as the warrior's own throb at the sight. He wanted his brother badly and knew once those trunks came off, there was no turning back.

"G-Gagan." His voice was a husky whisper, his eyes on the paladin's face as the other gazed at his own lighter skinned body, knowing his brother saw a similar trail of hair and bulging undergarments. "Are you sure…" Ravi trailed off as he saw his brother's lidded gaze. Something dark lingered in them, something that roared hunger. Gagan took that step forward and grabbed the back of the young draenei's head, making Ravi gasped from the force of the lips on his own. His brother wasted no time in shoving his tongue in and Ravi knew then and there he would be submitting to his brother. Even as the paladin pulled away, Ravi's eyes progressed down faster before his mouth hung open fully in some awe. Sometime during the hard kiss, Gagan had shoved his trunks down to reveal him in all his glory. The trail led to a thick, lush bush of white pubes crowning his brother's male hood, which stood on it's own and looked quite thick. Ravi surmised it was a little shorter than his own, but thicker around in all. Even as he watched, his brother's dark shaft pulsed and a bead of precum formed on the tip. Ravi's own trunks had never before torn off faster than right now as he flung them aside as well, kneeling down as he looked up at his brother. Gagan was gazing down at him before one of his dark hands caressed the warrior's cheek and head. The young draenei's gaze dropped again as he parted his lips and let his tongue out, dragging it over the paladin's tip and tasting the pre.

It was salty, like nearly all pre usually was, but it wasn't bad. Grabbing the base of Gagan's dick in his hand, feeling the tickling of the hairs on his fingers closest to the base, the warrior parted his lips enough to take the head of his brother's dick. He sucked lightly on the head, letting his tongue swirl about the skin and flicking over the cumslit. His brother's hisses of pleasure worked magic upon the young draenei, making Ravi descend on the shaft further, lapping along the underside as he stretched his jaw to accommodate the organ invading his mouth. Gagan was a good bit bigger than other guys he had orally pleasured, making him nervous but aroused all the more. Ravi's free hand made it's way to his own arousal, gripping it hard as he stroked ever so slowly from his bulbous tip to the soft cushion of his pubes. Pre leaked over his fingers and shaft to lube him up as he moved the hand on the older draenei's cock to press more against the groin when the young draenei got closer to the base. Already his mouth was full and he could feel his brother hitting his throat but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to have it all!

Taking a deeper breath through his nose, Ravi shoved himself the last little bit onto the dark shaft, gagging a bit as his eyes watered. His nose was buried in the white hairs of his brother's crotch and he could smell the musk. It was so manly, so sexual, so Gagan. It made him all the more aroused and desired much more from his brother. He pulled back slowly, sucking and licking to the head before going back down, not quite to the pubes but he knew he'd force himself there every few times he dipped close to it. Gagan's groans of pleasure further drove the light skinned draenei, as did the fact the paladin had grabbed onto his horns and was lightly forcing the warrior to choke on his malehood.

Ravi twisted his head at times, getting to places he couldn't otherwise reach as he pleasured the muscular male above him. Back and forth, spit and pre mixing when it wasn't swallowed by the hungry warrior, groaning himself as the action teased the dark shaft in his mouth. He had sped up his own stroking of himself, feeling his shaft pulse painfully hard as more pre leaked about. So it was with mild disappointment that Gagan pulled his hips back further than before and let his cock slip from the warrior's mouth with a slurp. Moving his eyes up, Ravi gazed into his brother's before one of the hands on his horns moved and slowly got the young draenei to stand in front of his brother. The older draenei moved back as Ravi was somewhat dragged after the paladin, somewhat wondering what was to happen. He was drawn close and kissed hard, his mind a mixture of alcohol, pleasure, lust and musk. It wasn't until his back was pressed down onto something soft that he realized his brother had shifted them about and had laid the warrior on one of the beds.

The older draenei loomed above Ravi, who's cheeks were flushed deep purple from the arousal of what they were doing. Gagan grabbed his legs, pulling them up and placing them over his shoulder as he moved forward between the light skinned draenei's thighs. The warrior flushed ever deeper, groaning a little as he felt his brother's hands on his ass cheeks, lightly grazing over the white hair that covered them and grew thicker between his cheeks. It wasn't a lot, he kept it mostly short but it did grow slightly thicker at his tail base, connected to his main bush above his crotch and the scraggly hairs running on and beside his balls. A shudder ran through Ravi as he felt the slick kiss of his brother's dick pressing into his ass, against his hole. The paladin leant down, pressing his lips against the warrior's own before he rose again above Ravi, the tip grinding and pressing against the young draenei's tailhole. With a lewd sounding pop, Ravi gasped, eyes flung wide open as he arched his back. Light preserve him, his brother was bigger than any other male Ravi had ever taken!

Gagan stopped for a moment, Ravi seeing a faint frown of concern cross his face before it was replaced with his neutral expression. Even drunk, lust filled and screaming to rut, the paladin was ever the hero of light. It made the young draenei proud to be related to the older draenei. Though right now, his mind was fogged with desire. With a small nod from Ravi, Gagan pushed harder into the dry hope, the warrior hissing and grabbing the sheets in a painful pleasure of being speared anally. Even with the small noises and squirms the young draenei gave, the paladin didn't relent his penetration until Ravi felt his brother's bush press into his balls and his brother's balls on his tail base. He had taken everything the older draenei had to give and it felt amazing. A moan pushed through his lips as he clamped down around the dick in his ass, Ravi shivering as he leaked pre that fell unnoticed into his pubic hair. With a slow pull back, the warrior felt his brother slowly leave his insides, feeling empty until very little remained inside of his body. With a much faster push, Ravi was filled again with the thick member of the paladin. Another moan came from the young draenei, already feeling out of breath as his chest heaved for air, a light sheen coating his body from the sex. In and out, he felt his brother's slow but rhythmic pace tease his mind and body, writhing as he throbbed between his own legs, not wanting to touch himself in fear he'd let his seed loose too soon. It was bordering torture how agonizingly he wanted to be breed and all the more so when he felt the paladin grab his nipple rings and tug on both of them.

Arching his back again, Ravi let out a whine of desire. "Brother, fuck me!" The young draenei saw the change come over his older brother. That hunger in his eyes had become so intense, it was like a monster had possessed him. It not only terrified the warrior but sent his lust skyrocketing. With a snarl, the paladin brought his hips back before driving hard into Ravi. The draenei let out a cry, of pain or pleasure he wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. Gagan was lost to his primal instincts. Having grabbed Ravi's hips and angling him to have his rump off the bed, tail hanging to the ground between the older draenei's hooves, the paladin mercilessly drove his thick shaft into the young draenei's ass. The warrior continued to cry out, his nerves on fire with the electric feelings of pleasure. It was becoming too much for Ravi.

Arching his back, Ravi let out a keen wail, hitting his peak of pleasure. His cock throbbed without any touch from the start, spurting out thick ropes of gooey white seed that landed on his chest the first hit before going even further to hit his face. He hadn't orgasmed like this in ages! The warrior knew he spasmed and clenched onto his brother's dick with his ass, but the paladin seemingly didn't care. He drove again and again into the tight draenei ass, prolonging Ravi's orgasm. With what could only be described as a roar, Gagan shoved himself into the young draenei, who felt the warmth spread throughout his insides. He felt his brother throbbing inside of his ass, spurting out onto his ass and tail from becoming overly full. By the naaru, it felt fantastic! His brother's seed was all inside of him, part of him. It was a taboo sort of love they had shared and Ravi was lost in his own world of arousal and sex. Gagan nuzzled his neck, pulling his thick cock from the used ass of the warrior. Ravi groaned and whimpered a little from the feeling of emptiness and the seed leaking from his hole. The young draenei was turned to lay on the bed length wise as was normal, turned to his side before he felt the strong heaving chest of the older dreanei against his back. With a sigh, he pressed back into the strong body and arms of the paladin and slipped into the darkness that was sleep.

Ravi felt light pressing against his eyelids as he let out a groan. His head was pounding like dwarves were hammering on an anvil. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep to get rid of his hangover. When he felt an arm lightly tug against his chest, the draenei's eyes opened. His mind started to replay what had happened last night as his face paled. Light preserve him, he'd had sex with his brother! Carefully as to not wake Gagan, Ravi lifted the arm from around him and sat on the bed's edge. Grabbing his head, he stood and shakily walked over to the railing to look at the inn below. His rump felt sticky and his hole was sore. Naaru help him, what had he done?

The warrior was shocked a bit when arms wrapped around him and he felt lips press against his neck. Ravi turned to see his brother's face smiling lightly at him.

"Good morning Ravi."

"Gagan…"

"Regretting last night?"

Ravi flushed purple as he sighed. "N-no, just n-not sure what'll happen now."

"Now, we continue as we had been."

"How?!"

"Simple. We are fighters, adventurers, brothers! All that happened was a deep bonding between brothers."

The young draenei flushed again as he sighed. His brother did have a point, this didn't change much in their relationship. Except perhaps they would partake in this so called forbidden fruit again when out in the field with no one around privy to what they did. Ravi smiled lightly as he let Gagan lead him back to the bed, laying on it was he rested from last night's activities.


End file.
